All My Fault
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: AU Liam's life was never like how most kids live. He lives with his absent mother, his abusive step father, and everyone always against him. But then he starts attending Beacon Hills High and after being bitten by a werewolf, his life starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Liam's POV**_

All my life I had been told a lot of things. But there was one thing that I heard almost everywhere I went. _This is all your fault_. I was blamed for a lot of things, mostly things that I didn't do or I didn't have any control over.

Like when my dad died from being shot outside our house. My mother looked at me in a way that is painful. I knew she blamed me, even though the only thing I did was witness it. She never said anything about it, but I knew that was how she felt.

Then there were my problems at school. I wasn't like everyone else and a lot of other kids would come after me. They would tell me that it isn't their fault that this happens; which means it's mine. Even though I don't see how it is my fault that I get bullied at school every day.

_And that isn't even the worst of it all._

Then there is my step dad. He has been in my life since I was eleven. He made mom really happy and she made him happy. _But he didn't make me happy._

He always seemed like he didn't want me around and that I wasn't really good at anything; except when he had a bad day. My mom worked a job that sometimes made her work until very late, leaving my step dad alone with me. _I really hated those days._

On those nights, he would come into my room. If I was wake or sleeping, he would come in and he would touch me. He did whenever he had a bad day and my mom wasn't around to see what kind of man he was.

He did those things until the time when I turned 13; that was when it got even worse. Instead of touch me, he would hit me. He said it was my fault. That if I stayed out of trouble and I did something right, these things wouldn't happen. _This is your own fault, Liam._ But the only thing I remember doing was telling him to stop touch me.

_This is all your fault_. Those words were the ones I knew the best. The world shouted them at me as I breathed and tried to live my life. My fault, when I have no control and no say over the things that are my fault.

_I can never win._

Every single day is like I am fighting in a war. Everywhere I go, there was someone to hurt me and to tell me that these things happened because of me; that it was my fault. I go to school and I get yelled at and picked on because it's my fault that I am not like everyone else. I go home and I get yelled at and physically abused because I exist.

_It's all my fault._

* * *

**A little background for this new story. :) It's AU fanfic about Liam and we will get into more next chapter. ****So Liam is abused at home by his step father and also bullied at school. (I'll write more into it next chapter)**

**Anyway, Scott, Stiles, and the others will be in this of course once I get to the part where he has to go to the school. I am still deciding if I should put my OC, Molly in this. I am not sure if I should. (Check out my other story if you don't know my OC)**

**REVIEW…tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Liam's POV**_

Having to take the school bus in high school sucks. Of course being only 15 and having the parents I do, doesn't give any other choice. I walk onto the bus and I trip over someone's leg, who of course meant to trip me. "New kid!" Someone said, announcing my now existence.

I sat in the first empty seat available. I hated being the new kid, but I had no choice since I was kicked out of my old school. Of course, _I, _being the one that lives in fear because of the other kids that harass me get blamed for something that wasn't my fault.

They said I have anger issues. A car got wrecked and I get blamed for it. It wasn't me and I have no idea why everyone said it was me. I know why that teacher thought it was me, after what he did to me and what he said—It doesn't surprise me.

My thoughts were then interrupted by some other guy sitting next to me. I wondered if he was the guy to welcome the new kid decently or if he was going to give me another unpleasant welcome. "Are you a freshman?" He started off by asking and I nodded. "That and being a transfer in the middle of the year?" I nodded again. "I'm Mason." He told me.

"Liam." I told him and he grinned. Okay, so maybe this guy was okay.

"I guess someone has finally found a boyfriend." One guy shouted and I rolled my eyes, but I looked at Mason and he didn't seem annoyed; I wonder if he really was gay. I didn't care at all, I just wondered.

"Anyway, where did you transfer from?" He asked me.

"Devenford." I told him. I wonder if he had heard about me; the guy who got picked out of school for anger issues. It happened a few weeks ago and since then I have been getting evaluated and been told that I apparently have a serious anger problem; anger problems are one of the things I don't have.

"I heard about the school. Didn't some kid get kicked out for vandalizing or something?" So he has heard of me. I look down at my feet, I wonder if he notices it. "Wait. You?" He questions.

"I didn't do anything." I told him.

"Okay." He says, I don't think he believes me. Well this was going great, but I knew this wasn't going to last. I put my head on the window, I really hate my life. As soon as we get the school, I put my hood over my head and start walking when Mason catches up to me again. Most people want to get away from when they hear the story about me having a serious anger problem.

"What? Are you going to ask about why I did it? Because I didn't. But believe what you want." I said.

"I believe you." He said. First time I had ever heard that.

"What?" I questioned. I was finding that very hard to believe.

"I believe you." He repeated.

"You're the first." I replied. As we walked in, I told him some of the story, not the big details, but of the guys that hate me and wanted me out of there. I didn't go into my relationship with my parents or with the teacher.

* * *

Later I found myself on the fields, it was Lacrosse tryouts. At my old school I was one of the best players and that was one reason the guys hated me; I was better than them. This coach seemed to like me already.

As I was standing in line I bumped into someone and I looked to find it was a girl. I looked around quickly and noticed that there was only one girl actually on the field. I guess only one girl wanted to play the game, I grinned at her.

"Hey, you're pretty good." She told me. Was a girl really complimenting me?

"Thanks." I said. "I'm Liam."

"Molly." She told me. "Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"I just transferred." I told her.

"Well, I guess that is why you haven't questioned my sexuality." She commented and my eyes widened. I wondered if I heard her right. "Just kidding. I am completely straight, I just love lacrosse and am actually good enough to be compared with the boys." I laughed with her.

"Are you captain?" I asked, she probably was, but I wonder if she was.

"Co- captain, but maybe that could change today because we have you now." She said. This was way too good to be true. I talked to her, but then eventually went back in line with her. Okay so Mason and now Molly. Okay so maybe I was getting off to a better start.

I went to the locker room. I turn around to find Molly and two other guys. "Hey." I said, awkwardly. They looked at me, but I turned to Molly, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry, but I think you may have worried my brother and his best friend about their own athletic abilities." Molly started off by saying. Okay, maybe I was good. I was sure that these guys were juniors like Molly to be intimidated by a freshman like me.

"I'm Liam." I said.

"This is my brother Stiles, don't mind him if he asks you a bunch of weird questions that don't make any sense." She whispered the last part, we chuckled as she said. I wondered if she meant it or not; I guess would find out.

"I'm Scott." The guy with darker said. Molly told me about him.

"You're the other co- caption." I stated and he nodded. Well it depends if he keeps his spot after today.

"How did you get so good?" Scott asked me.

"From my dad." I told him, before he was killed, we would always play football and lacrosse in the yard; it was one of the good parts of my days before my life went into a down- hill spiral.

"So did you transfer in the middle of the year?" the other guy, Stiles asks. "Kind of weird."

"Yeah, I transferred." I know it was a lie, but it wasn't like they would know.

"You're lying." Scott said. How could he know I was lying? There was no way he could read my mind or whatever. "You got kicked out." I can't have this ruining the good day that might be starting for me.

"It doesn't matter, I am here now and why and how I am here isn't really important." I said, it wasn't in my interest to explain myself.

"Well I'd like to know—" Stiles started to say.

"He's right. What is important now, for all of us, is our tryouts for the team. If we still want to be on it." Molly said, grinning at me. I guess she could tell that I didn't want to talk about how I got here and stopped Stiles and Scott from focusing on that subject.

We started shooting in the goal after each other and I didn't miss a shot and neither did Molly. We watched as her friends Scott and Stiles weren't as successful. Garrett and Stiles then almost started a battle of wits when Scott missed the net completely.

Then we started to take each other down. Stiles and Scott up again a single person, this worried me. Two juniors, one being the captain. Soon it was my turn and this worried me. "Don't worry, you got this." Molly whispered in my ear for encouragement. I smiled as I put my helmet on.

I went at them and I couldn't believe I managed to get passed them; I was the only one. But then some other girl from the stands was crazy enough to put money for a rematch so coach let it happen especially since the money was on Scott and Stiles.

I went at them again, but then they flipped me over. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and the only thing I could feel was this pain in my leg and all I could do was scream. Next thing I knew was seeing Molly and Garrett first. Then coach.

"Nobody touch him!" Coach yelled as I looked around at everyone. I looked at Scott who just stared at me. What did I do to deserve this on my first day?

"I think we should take him to the nurse." I heard Scott suggest to coach. Stiles and Scott went to help me to my feet, but Molly pushed her brother aside.

"Stiles… I got it." She said and then she and Scott helped me into a building; somehow I felt like this was my fault.

* * *

Next thing is I find myself in the hospital, Scott stayed behind at the school, probably to make sure his spot was still his. Molly stayed with me as we waited for a doctor. "We don't know that it's broken." Molly said, but I was sure that it was. It was sprained at least.

"This is what I get for going up against two juniors. Especially your brother and the team captain." I said, why did I always manage to screw things up?

"Co- captain and don't act like it's your fault and trust me, when I get home I will kick Stiles where it hurts." She said and I couldn't help but grin. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay, I guess they don't have to worry about losing their spots." She didn't have time to say anything else before the doctor came in telling me that my foot was going to need an x- ray. Molly left once I went to have it taken and a little later I was brought back to my room and I laid down. The only bright side was I wouldn't be going home right away.

But then I heard something coming from the hallway. I limped out and I rubbed my eyes at the sight. This kid with blood all over his mouth and glowing white eyes. I looked and saw who was grabbing him, it looked like two people who could also be animals.

"Liam. Run." The girl said, the voice sounded familiar. I started running as much as I could with my leg and but he grabbed me. Next thing I was on the roof and I think he was about to kill me when those two animal people came on the roof. I was looking at them now and I could see that one of them sort of looked like Molly and then the other looked like Scott.

The thing that grabbed me threw me aside, which was off the roof of the building, but I grabbed the ledge. I started to slip, but I was grabbed. The one that looked like Scott grabbed me; but I was still slipping as the other thing was trying to make sure I was dead, but going after Scott and Molly; I knew it was them, even though I didn't know what they were.

Scott had me by his fingertips, at this point I knew I was going to die. But then he bit me. I screamed as I felt his teeth sink into my flesh and probably hit the bones of my hand. Then I felt myself get pulled up. I saw Scott and Molly look at that dead thing and then I tended to my hand, which was throbbing. I glance and see Molly and Scott look at me, looking normal.

Another thing to add to the list of things that are my fault.

* * *

**So I decided to put Molly in this. (Read my other story if you want to know her), but she is a beta werewolf like Scott, but has green eyes and was bitten by Derek, instead of Peter.**

**So it started off okay with him making friends with Mason and then Molly, but then Scott and Stiles happened and then that wendigo Shawn tried to kill, which made Scott bite him. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Liam's POV**_

Not long after the pain in my hand subsides I find that Scott grabs me and takes me back to his house. I noticed that Molly had disappeared, so I didn't know if this was a good or bad; especially considering Scott was the one who bit me and broke my leg.

I try to ask questions, but they come out loudly, in screams. Next thing I know is that I am tied up and my mouth is taped shut. He then puts me in a bathtub and locks me in there. Okay, so I break my leg, get bitten, and now kidnapped; this is really great.

There was a vent in the bathroom and I could hear two other voices. One male and one female. I listened more closely even though it was difficult being tied up in a bathtub that is. I had a feeling it Molly and her brother, Stiles.

I hear the footsteps coming closer and the door is opened. Stiles doesn't really look at me. But Molly looks at me longer and then at Scott like he is crazy. They close the door and I swear within the next minute I could hear them say something about me dying.

Soon they took my out of there, thank goodness because I think I officially have claustrophobia. They tied me to a chair and then Stiles took the tape off my mouth; of course it hurt like a bitch.

I watched as Scott, Stiles, and Molly argued about what to do with me and what to tell me. I would like someone to tell me what is going on. I would also like to know _what _the three of them are. "Liam—" Scott started to say. "The bite. What I had to do in order to save you. It's going to change you." I glanced at Molly, wondering if she could tell me what that meant.

"If it doesn't kill you." Stiles said and I looked at him with wide eyes. So I am going to die anyway?

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't die now or like this.

"Stiles!" Molly said, hitting her brother on the back of the head.

"What? Just saying." Stiles said. This really couldn't be happening. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I looked down at my feet as tears started to escape my eyes. "Is he crying?" Stiles questioned and I tried not to think about how stupid I looked at the moment.

"Liam." I knew it was Molly voice. I felt her hand touch my shoulder and I looked up at her and saw a grin as well as Scott's face.

"You're okay. You're not going to die." Scott told me and I let out a whimper. _Thank god._

"Probably not." Stiles added. I _really _need to get out of here before someone kills me.

"Will you shut up?" Molly replied to her brother. She then started to untie me, which was sort of relief. Maybe I could make a break for it. I didn't know what to do because it looked like Scott and Stiles weren't going to let me out. So I picked up the chair I was tied to and threw it at the ground, towards where they were standing. I didn't want to hurt them, but I didn't want them to hurt me; my step dad does enough of that.

I ran into another room, where Molly found me first. Before she could say or do anything, Scott and Stiles ran at us and we fell down the stairs and it was struggle, but none of them managed to grab me so I ran out the door. I wonder how long until they realized none of them had gotten a hold of me?

I got to my house and I noticed my step dad was passed out on the couch. I quietly walked passed him to my room and locked the door so I could avoid any violence tonight. I went into my bathroom and bandaged my wound which seemed better since it wasn't bleeding anymore.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Two messages. One from Mason and another from Molly, which came in a few minutes ago.

_Mason: Are you okay? How's your leg?_

It was then I realized that my leg wasn't useless. I could move it and walk on it. I don't understand how, but I liked it.

_Molly: Please tell me you went home and you at your house._

Where else would I go? That is my question, I didn't answer them. Not Molly nor Mason. I just went into bed, hoping that today would be over.

* * *

I wake up the next morning. I look at my hand, it looked okay. I took off the bandage and the cut was gone. It was like Scott never had bit me. My leg still felt good, which meant it wasn't a dream, so I knew Molly and the boys would be looking for me today, I wasn't even sure I could trust her now.

Stupidly I walked out of my bedroom and I was greeted with a punch in the stomach. I hit my head on the door and fall back into my carpet. He's awake and it's time for his favorite thing to do: beat me up for no reason.

"I see you made it in last night. You were late." He said.

"I was at the hospital. I broke my leg." I stated, saying that he'd probably kick me there so it would hurt more.

"Stop lying!" He said and punch me more. Then he picked up a beer bottle and slammed it over my head. I couldn't take anymore this morning, so I push him and I saw him fly into the kitchen table, smashing it. I look and that was when I ran. I went out the window and just started running. I didn't stop for the 3 miles until I reached school.

I got there by the time Mason was done talking to Garrett and Violet. I don't know how suddenly we are friends with them. He called Mason gay and tripped me; that was what I remembered of him.

"Why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked me.

"I ran." I told him.

"3 miles from your house? You ran?" He doesn't seem to believe me.

"I just started running." That sounded like something out of a terrible movie, but it was what happened. Running was how I escaped my step dad a lot.

"I guess your leg is okay." He stated and I nodded. But then my head started to hurt. "Are you okay?" He asked me as I looked over and saw Scott staring at me. I jumped when I felt someone tap me after Mason left. I wasn't relieved to see it was Molly, she was part of this somehow and after Scott bit me she just left.

"Thank god you're okay." She told me.

"Not really."

"If you are angry with me. I'm sorry—"

"Why did you leave? After he bit me?" I asked her, I wanted to know. So far, she and Mason were the only ones I could trust and at the moment it looked like there was only one. I don't know what is going on and it is scaring me more than my step dad does.

"I went to get Stiles. Scott told me to, but I honestly don't see what good it did." She told me.

"Am I going to die?" I asked her. I had to know because what her brother said has been haunting me all night and so far my whole day. She took my arm and looked to find that the bite mark cut was gone.

"No, you're going to live, but the bite will change you." She said. I really didn't want to hear about this. We walked down the hall together, when Scott and Stiles came our way. I heard him say something about us being brothers. What the hell is he talking about? I glanced at Molly who had the same look.

"What are you talking about? I just met you and you bit me." I stated. "And kidnapped me."

"Okay, you need to stop talking." Stiles said after he starting talking about the bite keeping us connecting and stuff; it sound very creepy.

"You suck at this." Molly said as I walked away from them. She stayed with the three of them as I left in a hurry.

* * *

I don't know how the new kid, who is a freshman got invited to a party by a junior, but it happened since I was in the car with Kira Yukimura. Suddenly, my head started to hurt again. I think it was the music, I asked Kira to turn it down, but she turned it up; that made everything worse. Very soon we got to this lake house and I looked around. I got a text from Mason, but I didn't get a chance to look at it since Kira pulled me inside and then locked the door; not good.

In front of me was Scott, Stiles, Molly, and two other girls. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry." Kira said. "This had to be done." She tricked me. It made sense, though. Then they talked about how I was going to change and I really wanted to leave. What did that even mean? I saw chains and I wondered what they were going to do.

"Are those for me?" I asked.

"No for me." The blonde girl said and then her eyes glowed blue. Okay, something was definitely weird about these people.

"What are you?"

"Werewolf." Scott and Molly said, in unison.

"Banchee." The other girl said.

"Were coyote." The blonde girl said.

"Kitsune." Kira said.

"Okay…then what are you?" I asked Stiles.

"For a while I was possessed by an evil spirit." He said. "It was very evil."

"What are you now?"

"…better?" I guess that meant that not everyone in the room was some sort of mutant. I could feel some weird feeling, as my head started to hurt again. I saw lights coming from out the window; I knew it had to be Mason since I told him about this party I thought was happening.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Scott asked.

"My friend Mason."

"Who did he tell?"

"Everyone." Kira said, after looking out the window. Next thing I knew, when I had my chance, I jumped out the window and found myself very soon, running through the woods. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew something was wrong with me; more than usual.

But soon I felt this piercing pain and I couldn't move for several minutes. I started crying, even after the pain stopped once Molly and Scott arrived.

"Liam." Molly said, but I didn't listen. "You're okay."

"No it's not. I—I'm a freak. A mistake. Like everyone always says."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"My step dad hates me, my mom hates me, and everyone at my school hates me for something I didn't do. They saw the car and just assumed it was me. Never asked me my side." I admitted. Why was I admitting this? "What's happening to me?"

"The same thing that happened to us." Scott said and I looked up and saw Scott's eyes glow red and Molly's glow green. I took Molly's hand and Scott spoke to me for a few minutes. Told me that I was a werewolf like him and Molly; I knew I was going to have to trust him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Liam's POV**_

I was working out in the gym with Mason. He was talking to me about Garrett and Violet, I think. I wasn't really listening. Scott told me I was going to need to be strong, especially if I was on the dead pool like he and Molly were. I started lifting weights, it was annoying how lifting them was easy so I had to get up multiple times and put more weight on it.

Mason said something about steroids and that was when he got my attention. "What?" I asked.

"You're not seriously going to try and lift that are you?" He asked. Crap, I probably shouldn't have added enough weight that only some giant could lift. "Is it about the game? You know who we are playing against right?" He asked me.

"I guess I missed announcement." I said. I was a little late this morning. I don't know how I got there, but I ended up waking up in the middle of the woods. It was better than waking up to my father, but it was weird and I had to run like 6 miles to school. I ended up being ten minutes late in the process.

"Liam, it's your old school." Mason said. I thought coming here, I would at least be able to escape that. The school, the coach, the people. Some of the people that really have problems with me are on the Lacrosse team; this can't be happening.

I went into the locker room to change, but then I couldn't find my Lacrosse stick. What else would be going wrong today? I heard a noise and saw this guy. Who was he and why did he have my stick? "Is this yours?" He asked me and I nodded. He broke it. I seriously thought I would get the pleasure of waiting until my school got here. I was getting angry; sometimes I do when I am upset, I had enough of people walking all over me. Maybe I could take him; stupid.

He grabbed my neck, when I went to him, with my eyes glowing yellow. Soon I heard Scott and Molly's voices and I started to calm down. That guy let me down and I looked at him like I did at everyone at my old school; like I was broken.

Scott handed me my stick, I guess this was to show that Derek guy that I did have anger; I don't have issues like they think I do. I just get carried away sometimes. "Take him to class." Scott told Molly and we started walking out as soon as I put a new shirt on.

"You okay?" Molly asked me. I just got grabbed by my neck, if I wasn't a werewolf or alive, I'd be a mess. I knew this I would need to get used to.

"I guess."

"Tell me. What is it?" Right, werewolf. She knew something was bothering, much more than being grabbed the neck like my father does at least once a month.

"It's nothing, the team we're going against, it's my old school." I told her, it was true. That was bothering me too. "And the guys on the team…are part of the reason I got kicked out. I haven't seen them since I got kicked out and I'm—"

"Oh, I understand." Molly said. Good. She bought it. I just didn't want to tell her about my dad, I wasn't ready to tell her those things yet. "Don't worry, it's only for tonight."

"Mason told me their bus gets here in a few hours." I stated and saw the expression her face. She knew it, but didn't want me to know if I didn't.

* * *

A few hours later, we were all outside when the bus from my old school got here. I felt my heart race as my whole body began to feel the fear I had walking down the halls of that school. I jumped at the sudden sound of hearing "You okay?" I saw it was Molly and was relieved. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine."

"I know it's probably weird. I mean how you just left that school and now you are seeing those guys again." She said. Yeah, it was weird. It was also very terrifying. I walked closer to the bus, once the doors to the bus opened and guys started coming out. First was the captain, Brett; he is the worst out of everyone.

"Liam." Molly said as she walked with me. "What are you doing?" She asked me. I didn't answer. I saw that Stiles and Scott just got outside and probably were thinking that I was going to kill everyone who got off the bus.

"Brett!" I said and he looked at me with this smirk like smile. "I just wanted to say…" And this was really going to kill me.

"…have a good game." I said, extending my hand to him, I looked at Molly who was as shocked as I was. I hated myself for doing this, but I couldn't kill him. At least not here. Brett laughed and I put my hand away, and looked down.

"That's cute, Liam." He replied. "You wrecked coach's car. We're going to destroy you."

"I didn't do it." I told him. But I knew he wouldn't believe me. "And I paid for it anyway."

"Yeah you will. Just wait till tonight. There will be nothing left of you, Dunbar." He remarked. Please, I didn't believe that. My father made it clear that I will die on his terms. And it would not be the field at the hands of Brett.

"Come on, Liam. These idiots aren't worth our time." Molly said. They laughed some more at what Molly said.

"Who are you?" Brett asked.

"Molly and I am one of the captains of the lacrosse team and listen very carefully when I say this." She told them. "You better practice. A lot because we are better. And if anyone on this team dislocates or breaks something, I will end you."

"That's funny." One guy from behind Brett said.

"What's a girl going to do? I think you'd be better off if you kiss me." Brett said. That was probably the stupidest thing he ever said; this was going to be interesting. Molly grinned, but then kicked him in the knee and she smiled. I laughed, it was hilarious considering the multiple times he's done it to me.

"Okay, okay." I turned to see Scott and Stiles, who was separating Molly and I from Brett and the other guys. If they did nothing, they knew that Molly probably would have sent him to emergency room; it would be interesting tonight on the field if they got in her way.

I followed Scott and Stiles as they took Molly back into the school into the locker room. "Are you insane?" Scott asked her.

"What? He was being a dick." Molly replied. And yet, she has only known him for a couple minutes. "He's lucky that was all I did. And it's not like I let anyone see any wolf- stuff."

"Yeah…" Stiles said. He was trying to think of something to say, obviously. They probably will let it go since I didn't do anything. "I'm just surprised that Liam didn't explode on him." And there it is.

"What happened at your old school, Liam?" Scott asked. "I thought you wrecked your teacher's car."

"I didn't do it!" I told him. "But he was also my coach. Everyone said I did it because I didn't get along with some guys on the team and he benched me for the entire season."

"Then what happened?" Scott asked.

"They sent me to a phycologist for evaluation." I replied.

"And…?" Scott asked. I watched as the guy got high and just wrote a random disorder on my file.

"I.E.D." I replied.

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." I admitted, even though I didn't have anger issues, my parents weren't surprised when they found out.

"I.E.D.?" Stiles questioned. "Seriously? Great. You turned a walking time bomb into a werewolf." He realizes I am right here, right?

"Did they give you anything?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but I don't take it." I replied.

"And it keeps getting better." Stiles said. I guess I really needed another person telling me everything is my fault in my life. Stiles was a lot like the guys at my last school.

"Stiles!" Molly exclaimed. "Enough. There is probably a reason for that." Yeah, I don't have I.E.D. or anger problems. I just have a crappy life and crappy luck.

"It makes me tired." I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. It wouldn't work now anyway." Scott said. "Maybe you should get out of the game. Tell coach your leg is still hurting."

"No! I can do this!" I told them. "Especially if you and Molly are there." I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Come on, Scott. He'll be fine." Molly said.

"It's not about the other team." Scott said. "We think that the assassin is on the team. It's the same guy who killed the Demarco. The guy who brought the wine to the party." Oh my god, it couldn't be though. I mean, there was no way it could be him, he likes Violet and she wouldn't like that; of course she could be in on it. It was possible, okay I need to stop getting ahead of myself.

"Liam." Molly said and snapped me back into reality. "Do you know something?"

"I know who paid for the wine." I told them. "Garrett."

* * *

Molly and I practiced all day and I think I was already good for tonight. I just had to be careful when Garrett was on the field; Scott and Molly were worried that he could be after me. I had to be careful tonight. The thing was, I wasn't as worried about Garrett as I was about Brett and the others.

Scott, Stiles, and Kira came on the field soon enough. Along with the rest of the team and the other team as they got ready. Warming up and such. Molly and I caught up with Mason right before as everyone was getting their gear on; minus Molly and I because we had it on already from practicing.

I noticed that Mason was staring at Brett as he took his shirt off. Oh god no. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He lied. I knew it. Molly and I exchanged glances and then looked at Brett and then Mason. We looked at each other again. I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"You think he's hot, don't you?" I asked him and he tried to deny it. But it was really obvious.

"What no." He said, still staring. "Okay. Yeah, maybe a little."

"He wants to destroy me." I reminded him.

"And me after I told him I wasn't interested." Molly said. That and that he got kicked really hard by girl adds to his hatred.

"I think you can take him. Both of you." Mason said. "And then give him to me." Molly and I couldn't not laugh at that. It actually wasn't a bad idea, in a way. Soon Molly and I headed over to the benches and she was talking to Stiles. "Hey Liam!" I heard Brett said as he threw a ball. It was a quick hard ball, but I caught it like it was nothing.

"He's playing." I heard coach say to Scott. I guess he was trying to get me benched even though after all I did. I know he was mostly worried about Garrett coming after me, but I wasn't going to let Brett go or win this game. Molly wasn't either.

He kept coming after me, I had to contain myself a lot since I haven't learned about control yet. We were in the lead. I looked to Scott, who seemed a little more relieved that Kira was taken out of the game even though she scored.

Next thing I knew I had it after Molly passed it to me. I saw both Garrett and Brett coming at me. I just ran, I was putting power into it, but I stopped myself and then the three of us went down.

Next thing I knew Scott, Stiles, and Molly pulled me away from them. I saw others taking Brett away. He was injured? How is he the one injured? Of course, he is human for all I know and that was three of us.

"How hard did you hit him?" Scott asked.

"He didn't." Molly said, she looked and saw that my arm was dislocated. Scott took it and told me to shut my eyes and I did. I winced at the pain of him putting it back in place, but it wasn't too bad. They saw Garrett looking over at us.

"Liam. You're the one he's after." Scott said.

"Did he cut you?" Molly asked and I shook my head. Nothing. Now that my arm is back in place, I didn't have a scratch on me. I had coach put me out for the rest of the game. Molly came over to me. "You sure, you're alright?" She asked me and I nodded.

"What was it like for you?" I asked her. This was something I had been wondering. "When you got bitten and you were starting out?"

"It was different. I'll tell you that." She said. "I was at a party. It was Lydia's end of the year party. We were all officially sophomores and I went."

"Were Scott and Stiles there?" I asked.

"No, they weren't 'cool' yet." She replied. Weird how I can't see Scott as being the opposite of who he is now. "Anyway, I danced with this guy. He got me into a room in the back, we made out a little and he bit my hand."

"Like me." I said. "Who bit you?" I then asked, I knew it couldn't be Scott. I gathered that he wasn't 'cool' until after he was bitten.

"Derek." Oh the guy who choked me. "He taught me some things. Control and such. I never told anyone until after Scott was bitten."

"You were the first." I stated.

"Yeah." She said. "And yet, Scott is a true alpha and I am just a green eyed werewolf. Second most powerful. It's when you are bitten, just not by an alpha. Most are bitten by alphas so…" She stopped when Scott and Stiles came over to us, along with Kira.

"Lydia got the second part of the list." Scott said.

"Am I on it?" I asked.

"And me?" Molly asked. She and Malia were the only ones that weren't on the first part. Stiles didn't count since he was human.

"No, but someone else is." Scott said.

"Who?" Molly asked.

"Brett."

* * *

**Molly and Liam's friendship is moving along. But nobody knows about Liam's real story. Any of them. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Liam's POV_**

Soon the school was filled with a bunch of people and the police were here. I had no idea what happened, I just needed to find Scott and the others; or at least one of them. I lost track of Molly not long after she told me Brett was on the list.

I saw Scott talking to someone, it was probably his dad. That was when Molly found me, startling me first. "Sorry." She said.

"Is Brett okay?" I asked, I can't believe I was concerned after what he did to me tonight and when we went to the same school.

"Stiles and Derek are taking care of him now." She told me.

"Do you know who the other assassin is?" I asked, there had to be too. Garrett was on the field, so who actually went after the supernatural creatures was the question.

"Her name is Violet." She said and I sighed; I should have known. They are dating, it was only fit for her to be the other.

"She's Garrett's girlfriend." I said.

"You were friends with her?" Molly asked me and I shrugged. Not really, she never talked to me and Garrett said like one word to me since I have known him.

"Not really. Mason was, but we never even spoke to each other." I said and then we looked over and saw that Scott's dad left him to talk to others so Molly and I went over to him.

"So I guess he wasn't really after Liam." Molly said.

"Not yet." I added. "Still another part to that list."

"Right, as far as we know, both of us could be on it." Molly said, I forgot she wasn't on the first two parts either. "And Malia too."

"Do you need us to do anything?" I asked and Scott shook his head.

"You should go home, get some rest." Scott said. "As far as everyone knows you broke something tonight." He winked and I rolled my eyes and Molly followed me out. I didn't want to go home, I really didn't because that would mean I would have to face my step father and I really didn't want to; even facing everything I did tonight, my father still scared me more.

"You okay?" I was interrupted by my thoughts by Molly.

"Sorry, just thinking." I said.

"You don't have to do this you know?" She said and I grinned.

"I don't mind." I said.

"And hey, you have Scott to help you. An alpha."

"And you." I said and she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Liam." She said and hugged me. I was caught off guard there, but I didn't mind it.

"Bye." I said and walked home. I climbed in through my window and my door was still locked, but once I got in my step dad started banging on the door. I sighed, how did he always know when I got in. He could break it if he wanted to give me a beating bad enough, but until he did I would just leave it.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" He screamed a couple times, but eventually gave up. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT TOMORROW!"

I would make up for tonight in the morning. So I better enjoy these hours of being untouched.

* * *

_**Molly's POV**_

The next day, I was followed by Stiles. I stood besides the doors and he stared at me. "What?" I asked, didn't he have to meet with Scott or someone.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Waiting for someone." I told him.

"For Liam?" He asked, I rolled my eyes. I was, but why did it matter? He was Scott's beta and I liked him; Stiles could choose whether to like him or not, but I did and I could be friends with him if I wanted. "Molly, come on—" I cut him off there, he didn't need to say anymore because I knew where he was going with that sentence.

"Stiles, you may not like Liam, but I do." I told him.

"Molly, it's not that I don't like him, but he could explode at any time—"

"He isn't some kind of freak." I told him. "Look, why don't you go find Scott and whatever and discuss whatever with him. This Benefactor things or whatever…I'll see you two later." He nodded and left and then the bus came in. Mason was on the bus, but Liam wasn't,

"Mason." I said and he stopped and walked over to me. "Where's Liam?"

"I don't know." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"We were on a run this morning. He got a head of me, so I lost him." He said, "Maybe he lost track of time." He said and then went inside and I sighed. I hoped that was all it was.

* * *

Later a few periods went by and I didn't see Liam. I was getting worried so I went to Scott and he hadn't seen him either. We talked to Coach and Mason again, apparently he was sick, but Mason thought that was weird because of their early morning run.

"Call me if you see him?" Scott asked Mason and he nodded, as he left to go to class. Then my phone started to ring and Liam's name came up.

"Liam?" I said, but I had a feeling it wasn't him. Then I heard Garrett's voice and felt anger rushing through my body. "Where is he? What do you want?" I asked.

"I want the money and Violet." He said and hung up and I looked at Scott. I knew Liam was in danger and I would do whatever I had to do to help him; he didn't ask this and was already close to death for the first time.

* * *

We met with Garrett and apparently he stabbed Liam with a blade that was dipping in Wolf's bane; we only had limited time before it reached his heart; we had to find him. We were following my dad's car which Violet was in.

He told us to attack it, but neither Scott and I wanted to. I wanted to help Liam—both of us did. But we didn't want anyone else in the car getting hurt. My dad was in there and I was pretty sure that Scott's was too.

But then it crashed. We didn't do anything.

"Dad." I said as I went to him and tried to pull him out of the car, I noticed him mumbling something. My name.

"Molly." I turned around and saw it; it was huge.

"SCOTT!" I screamed and that was when Garrett decided to be an idiot and challenged it. It stabbed him through his chest and threw him aside as he came over to Scott and I. This was not good.

* * *

We were soon brought to this abandoned place and not only berserkers, we also were greeted by Kate; great now I just needed my evil brother to come back and I would truly be in an nightmare. We fought her berserkers for a while, trying to find Violet, but she was already dead.

We kept fighting until I heard it. A roar.

Liam.

I looked at Scott and he told me to go, while he fought the berserkers; luckily before I left Allison's dad, Chris, showed up to help. It was weird because he now would be trying to kill his sister.

I went through the woods as fast as I could, I wouldn't be too late. I would make it, I would save him. I ran faster and soon I saw it; I knew where he was.

I got there as saw he was trying to climb out and I grabbed his right before his right hands slipped; the fall probably would have killed him with the Wolf's bane in him. I pulled him out and he breathed heavily as he sat on the ground and I put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me with these eyes. He was so scared. "You're okay, Liam." I said and that was when I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly close to me. "You're okay." I said again and I relaxed a little into his touch.

I was just happy that he was okay.

* * *

I took him to Deacon, who got the Wolf's bane out of him. He was pretty out of it when he got there and he fell asleep for a little bit. Stiles talked to Deacon and Derek as I just stood there next to Liam, I looked at him and rubbed his forehead.

I just hated that this was happening. This shouldn't have happened to him.

After a little while, I decided to take him home. Strangely his house was empty and his front door was unlocked and I took him into his bedroom; it was easy to find. Last door at the end on the first floor. It had his name on the door.

I put him on his bed and sat by his side for many minutes until he woke up and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's okay. You're okay." I said. "Deacon got the wolf's bane out of you."

"Deacon?" He questioned, right he hadn't met him yet.

"A friend." I told him.

"You brought me home." He said, it sounded almost as if it was bad a thing. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I was worried about you." I said.

"Thanks." He said, I laughed. That was the strangest but nicest reply I could ever hear after saying that. I put my hand on top of his hand that was laying on his bed and he grinned at me. I heard his door open and I saw a tall man walk in.

I moved away and stood up.

"Who is this?" He asked him.

"I'm Molly." I said, holding my hand out. "A friend of Liam's." He just stared at the hand and never took it, a little rude. The studied the man and how he looked at Liam and then how Liam looked at him—well he didn't look at him; it was almost like he was afraid to.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, was I not allowed? He acted like he just caught him daving sex with two girls in here.

"I was helping him home, he got little hurt today." I said and showed him the scar that was on his side, I hoped that would help. "It was my pleasure to help."

"Liam, I think you better show her the way out." He said and I officially knew something was weird about this guy. Why did he want me to leave? And why did Liam have to show me out? He did see the injury on his side right?

"He also sprained his ankle, so he probably shouldn't be walking or doing much for a while." I said, I wanted to say what he would do.

"He'll be fine. Now get up and show your…_ friend _out." He said and I didn't like this guy. I made up my mind, what the hell was wrong with him?

"I can show myself out." I said. "But in a minute." I said and if he tried to make Liam make me leave now, I would make it clear that I would not leaving against my own will.

"I'll give you two minutes. Then I want to see you downstairs, Liam." He said and left us. I closed the door and locked it, I had some questions to ask Liam.

"Is that your dad?" I asked, a part of me hoped not because a part of me wanted to bite his head off.

"Step dad."

"Sorry, but what's wrong with him?" I asked and Liam grinned for a second. That made me wonder things.

"Nothing, I was just late. He hates it when I'm late." He was lying and I could tell. He shouldn't lie, but I didn't want him to tell me anything he didn't want to now. Not after what he went through today.

"You probably should go. I'm tired." He said, but I knew he probably didn't want to make his step dad angry.

"Does the lock keep him out?" I asked and Liam nodded. I smiled at him, I wished he would tell me what he is hiding but I guess I would have to wait for that. I put my hand on his cheek and then kissed him. He looked at me, I guess I caught him off guard. I then kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Liam." I said and left out the window. Maybe it would help keep his step father from trying to go back in for longer.

"Goodnight Molly." I heard Liam say softly, as I went out the window.

I smiled, looking back. Maybe I liked Liam more than I thought I did.

* * *

**This was the first chapter there were dual POV's from both Liam and Molly.**

**So Liam and Molly's relationship is developing. Now Molly's feelings for him are more clear. Also Molly met his step dad and doesn't like him. Does she know who he is? What he does to Liam?**

**Also Molly is portrayed by Nina Dobrev (didn't mention it before)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Molly's POV_

I woke up by my phone alarm and I really didn't want to get up. I sighed as I picked up my phone and dismissed the alarm. The sound of a Paramore song, didn't make me want to wake up anymore than I would with an actual alarm clock sound playing.

It was Saturday—yeah I shouldn't be setting an alarm, right? I'm a Junior and this Saturday we are taking the PSAT's. I really just wanted to skip it, but I couldn't. I may be a Werewolf, but that doesn't mean that after I finish High School I didn't want a life besides fighting off other things; I deserved to try and make a normal life.

It would be difficult, surely, but it could be manageable; if I can do this with high school stuff, I can handle college. I would have more time on my hands than I have now.

Today—I just really didn't want to go. Not after what happened last night.

Not only was I exhausted after that battle with Kate and the Berserkers, I was worried about Liam. I met his father—well I saw him and I really don't like him; he gives me a bad feeling. And Liam looked afraid of him, it makes me worry even more.

And I also am worried about him after what he went through last night with Garrett and everything. He just became a werewolf and all this crap his happening to him and all around him. I was lucky that the craziness didn't start until after Scott became a wolf—and even then, he had a little time to get used to things before it went—well how it is now.

I just wanted to go and spend the day with Liam. Not only was I worried, I liked him.

"Molly!" Stiles said as he walked into my room. "Get up!"

"Since when are you in a hurry?" I asked my brother.

"I'm not in a hurry—"

"Then when are you yelling at me to get up?"

"Because I am freaking out because of all this Benefactor crap." Stiles replied. Don't know what that had to do with me getting up so we could take the test, but I didn't question it. "God, why do we have to do this!?" He complained.

"Because maybe some of us want to go to college."

"Wait—you don't—"

"I never said that." I stated.

"Well I remember last year, Scott and I were talking to you about the test, where I asked the same question and you said, "Because maybe we all would like to go to college". This time you said—"

"I know what I said Stiles!" I said, more loudly than I meant it to be. "Sorry. Very stressed."

"We all are."

* * *

Stiles and I met Scott, Kira, and Malia at the school. A part of me wanted to just fill in random answers so I could leave, but I knew that would stupid; they wouldn't let us leave until we were all done. I got a text from Liam when Malia started freaking out about the test.

_Good Morning –L_

I smiled as I sent a reply, it said the exact same thing, but with an M at the end.

_What are you doing? –L_

This sounded so…normal, it was weird. I typed a reply.

_At school. PSAT's. –M_

_You're a Junior. –L_

_And you're a freshman. What else is knew? –M_

I laughed typing that reply.

_Are you okay? –M_

_Sort of. –L_

That reply worried me.

_What do you mean, sort of? –M_

_I stuck at home bored outta my mind and you're stuck at school taking a test. –L_

I was relieved that nothing was wrong—physically.

_I'll be done in like 7 hours –M_

_That's too long –L_

I think this is the best conversation I have had with someone. I didn't want it to stop, but then I felt someone looking over my shoulder and found it to be Stiles. Of course.

"Who's that?" He asked and took my phone out of sight.

"Nobody."

"You're texting someone." Scott stated.

"None of your business." I said as Malia then grabbed my phone and they looked at the conversation as I fought to get it back. I would wolf them, but too many other people were around. Damn it.

"Why are you texting Liam?" Stiles asked, as if it was a problem. I grabbed my phone back.

"Because I can. And it's none of your concern."

"What are you two in love?" Malia asked.

"No." I said. But that may or may not have been a lie.

"Moll, he's dangerous." Stiles said.

"Maybe to you." I replied.

"Guys—" Scott tried, but we ignored him.

"Why do you have a problem with him?" I asked, I noticed that Stiles hasn't really been kind to him. Well really, only Scott and I have. "Liam and I were friends before he even was a werewolf and even on the field you had a problem with him."

"We're competitive." Scott said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care, but you need to stop—anyway, I can talk to him if I want to because it's none of your business." I really didn't understand what his problem with Liam was, probably he thought he was too aggressive and too new of a werewolf and has this theory of him getting us all killed. I don't know and I don't care—he's wrong.

"Guys, where's Lydia?" Kira asked.

"She took this test Freshman year." Scott said. If only Liam pulled a Lydia. We were heading into the classroom, so I texted Liam that I wouldn't be using my phone for the next several hours. I put it in my bra, I wasn't going to hand it in unless something goes wrong.

I hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my dad banging on my door. He is the reason, I never set an alarm. Either he bangs on the door or I am already from a nightmare or because he beat in the night—or whatever other reason; there were problem a million reasons.

I wanted to text Molly. I texted "Good Morning" and I felt stupid as soon as I sent it. God she is going to think I am a weirdo. But strangely, she sent the same thing. We started a conversation, which at times made me laugh.

I haven't felt this happy in a very long time. I really haven't been happy since before my dad died. After that I lost anything that could make a kid happy. Having lost both parents—my dad died and my mom basically left since she is never home—and getting my step dad who takes pleasure in my suffering. And then there is school, I was never really happy there, but it felt worse after it happened.

Maybe getting kicked out of my old school for something I didn't do was a blessing in disguise—god that sounded weird—maybe I was meant to go here and meet Molly. Even before I was like her, she liked me. We met that day on the field and then it felt nice.

I don't know, but I might be in love with her.

She had to go take the test and I would be on my own for the day. If I left my room my step dad would probably beat me—not probably, definitely—especially after seeing Molly in my bedroom. He would beat me and yell at me saying I get this because I brought someone into the house without asking.

I called Mason seeing if he was busy, but no answer. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30, probably has his phone on silent and is still sleeping.

I decided to fall back asleep.

It didn't last long as my phone started to buzz. I glanced at the clock. 8:50, well twenty more minutes than I had before. I picked up my phone and saw it was from Molly. It's only been twenty minutes!

_I need your help! Get to the school now! –M_

There was no time to reply, I had to get there. Molly and the others had to be in trouble. I grabbed my jacket and went out the window and ducked so my step father wouldn't see me leave and start locking my windows.

I then ran as fast as I could—thank god for being a werewolf—and I got there soon enough. There was police everywhere, but I managed to sneak in through the back. I saw Kira and Malia getting injections of some sort, but then the woman left in a hurry and I was able to get to them.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked me.

"Molly called me." I told them.

"Classroom." Malia said and I headed in the direction she pointed me to. Wasn't very specific of what classroom, but I looked until I saw Molly, Scott, and Stiles in one of them and ran in.

"Liam?" I heard Scott say, questioning why I was here. I walked in and Molly hugged me and I grinned a little, don't look like an idiot Liam.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I called him." Molly told him.

"What's he going to do?"

"We'll need everyone we can get." Molly said.

"How did you get in? Lydia can't even get in."

"Snuck in through the back." I said.

"Glad you're here." Molly said.

"Me too." I said. I guess I was glad to see her, but not that something bad was happening.

* * *

_Molly's POV_

We were going to die. I had a feeling. I knew it.

There was no way to get the cure here in time. Stiles was on the other side, yelling at Scott. Malia and Kira were in the back together on the floor, trying to keep it together. And Liam was by my side. If I didn't call him, he wouldn't be dying.

I grabbed his hand and he grinned at me.

"I'm okay." Liam told me.

"You're gonna die because of me." I said.

"At least I'm with you." He said and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I got closer to him, as close as I could get. "I like you, Molly."

"I like you too." I said. "I love you, Liam."

"I love you too." Liam repeated. Was he afraid if he said it first that I wouldn't say it back? It didn't matter, we were dying and we were holding hands. I guess it's what everyone wants. To die with the one they love close or die with them.

Scott then ran over and broke a glass and then suddenly, I felt like I could breathe again.

"Liam." I said. Liam opened his eyes.

"Molly." He said. Scott helped us up and we smiled at each other; we alive and we are okay. I guess whatever was in that glass was the cure. Once we got outside, Scott ran to his dad and my dad hugged me and Stiles.

"We're okay." Stiles told him. I looked back and saw Liam standing there. I smiled and then ran over to him and kissed him.

* * *

**So Liam and Molly admitted their love for each other. I found a way to get Liam into the mixture of that episode he wasn't in. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Molly's POV

I was with Liam again and we were cuddling in his bed when suddenly someone was banging on his door. I turned to him and he looked very frightened. Then some screaming and I knew the voice was his father. I needed to ask the question I have been afraid to ask.

"Liam, does your father…hurt you?" I asked and he just stared at me at first, but then nodded. More banging and Liam became more afraid.

"You need to hide." He said—I refused, but he pushed me into the closet and begged me to keep quiet. I sighed and let him as his door was kicked open. I watched from the cracks as his father beat him and I felt like crying as I watched the boy I loved get hurt.

"You stupid piece of shit!" His father yelled and tears rolled down my cheeks and I tried to not make a sound. "You're better dead." He said, looking at him as he pleading for him to stop. He started up again and that was it.

I pushed the closet doors open and he stared at me—angrily.

"Get. Away. From. Him." I demanded. He got up and walked towards me—as if he was going to be able to do anything to me. I wonder if Liam forgot that. I punched him in the nose and yelled in pain.

"You stupid bitch—" He started, but I then punched a few times and he was knocked out cold. I went over to Liam, who was barley conscious.

"You're okay, it's okay." I said, taking him in my arms. I held him close—I was not going to let that asshole take away the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

I took him to emergency room—he didn't want me to take him because apparently he didn't like hospitals. He seemed fine when I took him with incident on the field, but I guess he sucked it up then. And now he was hurt so he didn't pretend.

"Please." He begged me and I took his hand.

"It's okay, I'm right here." I told him—I would not let anyone hurt him. I loved Liam and I hoped he knew that. "Everything will be okay."

He had a broken arm, but that would heal quickly—I knew he would heal because of being a Werewolf, I mostly brought him here to make the report about his abusive step-father. Liam and I both talked to the policeman and I knew that things would get better now that they would be taking him away and I for one wouldn't have to worry if Liam would get a beating.

* * *

**Short chapter—I am thinking maybe one more chapter. Probably covers the finale episode of the series—but of course different. Anyway what did you think of this one? Molly/Liam feels? LOL. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Liam's POV

The next few weeks were insane since that last confrontation with my step-father while Molly was with me—a part of me after wished that I had told Molly sooner. But I came clean about it completely after our trip to the hospital after she beat the crap out of him.

It wasn't fun talking to the police—Molly was right in the part of it being the right thing, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I didn't want to tell her about things he did to me and what happened in my life that led to this series of events, but I guess I had no choice.

Thank god, they didn't make Molly leave while they talked to me—she kept me sane. But the thing was, now she knew all about me—well my past anyway.

I haven't really seen her since then—I have been avoiding her. Of course, I have also been avoiding Scott and the others; I really don't want to get in their way. They don't really need me anyways in the stuff they are dealing with. Being the new guy—I will just screw everything up. At least that is what Derek says.

On another hand it was good to spend some time with Mason—he was getting sort…well he thought it was weird that it was so long since we hung out.

* * *

Molly's POV

It's been weird since Liam's step father was locked up—he's been avoiding me, I think. I see him at practice, but he doesn't really say a word to me and I try texting him and nothing; nada.

I went and talked to Scott and he says that he hasn't really spoken to Liam but that was because of this whole benefactor problem and apparently it turns out that the benefactor thing was a plan Peter thought of after the whole getting burns thing or something.

But honestly, I just wanted to see Liam. I really missed him and I had a feeling he was avoiding me because of what I did; he had to hear a few things from him. I texted Mason and he agreed to help me. Apparently, even with Liam and Mason hanging out, it seems that he hasn't seemed himself at all. Sort of depressed and jumpy—according to him.

It didn't surprise me—well the jumpiness anyway. He got him into the gym and then Mason closed the door and Liam was surprised to see me.

"Hey," I said.

"H-hey." Liam said, awkwardly.

"Can you please talk to me?" I asked.

"What—"

"Liam, you have been avoiding me." I said.

"Yeah—well—I have been busy." He lied—I wonder if it was just because of me or if he was a really bad liar.

"Liam—"

"I gotta go—" He said trying to walk away.

"It's okay if you don't want to be with me." I said and he stopped—didn't think that would actually work like it does in the movies, but hey, I am glad it did. He turned to me and took a few steps towards me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well else can I think? You're avoiding me—since that day your father—stepfather was locked up." I said—god this was hard—mostly because I didn't want to break up with him. But I wouldn't have a choice if Liam didn't want this.

"You know everything about me—it's hard to really look at you anymore." Liam admitted. "It was a matter of time before you—told me you wanted someone that wasn't a mess."

"What? You—Liam, you act like this is your fault." I said—but I realized thinking about it—that naturally everything bad that has happened to him as somehow been pushed onto his blame, so why wouldn't he think that. Most of his life he has been told that everything happens the way it has because it's his fault. And I guess he figured, that someone like me wouldn't want to be with someone like him—I really hoped I could prove that wasn't the case. "Liam, listen to me." I said and he looked at me.

"I'm a mess."

"And that isn't your fault. You have been handed some pretty crappy stuff."

"It's my fault."

"No it's not. You didn't ask for any of this to happen. Any of the bad stuff." I said. "You certainly didn't ask to become a Werewolf." I then remembered that he hadn't learned how to control shifting—so another thing to deal with that he shouldn't have to.

"It's not all that bad—I mean, without you, Scott, and the guys—I don't know." He said, giving up on that. "I wouldn't have anyone if this didn't happen."

"You think I wouldn't like you if you didn't get bitten?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Remember your first day. We met on the field—you were still human and I liked you then. Liam, werewolf or not, I still would have been your friend." I told him and he grinned. "We just might have a few secrets."

"Maybe." Liam added and we laughed—true because it was true that Stiles was human and he was part of all of this.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded. "Are you okay?" He shrugged, I knew that meant no. "Liam, you can tell me anything."

"It's been weird now—with just living in the house alone." I forgot the whole situation with his mom barley being home. "I can't sleep not just because of my step dad, but this whole berserker and benefactor thing."

"I sort of knew that since that fight, you sort of had the berserkers on your mind." I told him—he's been afraid of them, but not as much as his stepfather. I guess with him gone, the berserkers take the top priority fear.

"Maybe we can make things stop for a while." I said—Derek, Stiles, and some others were going to help Scott and Kira tonight because apparently they needed help; they asked me, but I hadn't given an answer yet. I guess I was taking Liam with me—I may have to fight about it, but I didn't care.

* * *

We were fighting this berserker when Kira came running telling us to stop for some reason—right when we were about to kill it.

"STOP!" IT's SCOTT!" She told us—wait what? Scott? We then looked at it and I could see it's eyes—they looked sort of like Scott.

"How could—"

"Kate." Kira said. Oh shit—they turned Scott into a berserker—probably a way to get us to kill him and then they would kill us. Scott then grabbed Liam by the neck and held him against the wall.

"SCOTT! STOP!" Liam said.

"Scott, please don't kill him! Don't hurt him!" I said. "Scott, if you're in there, please." I begged—I couldn't let him die, I wasn't going to let the best thing that has ever happened to me die. "Please, Scott, I love him."

Liam looked at me and grinned and then a few seconds later and Liam feet was back on the ground as Scott pulled the berserker head off him. He is definitely the alpha.

* * *

After the fighting was done and we were heading home—I found Liam. "You love me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I admitted—I did for a while, but I just never could say it.

"I love you t-too." He said and then we kissed. I snuggled into his touch—I hoped that things will get a little less crazy for a bit now that this thing is over for now. I think Liam some training and I'd like to have a few normal relationship minutes.

* * *

**I guess that's it…I know it pretty much sucks, but I didn't really know what to do and I didn't want to leave it unfinished so yeah.**

**Thank you for reading my story for those who did. :)**


End file.
